


Pillow Luxury

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Sex, Sexual Content, Underswap Sans (Undertale), blueberry, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Blue has a favorite pillow...





	Pillow Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Gore Level: N/A

His hips moved back and forth in a slow and deliberate motion. The only sound in the small bedroom was the shift of cloth, and his own heavy breathing. He curled his hands into the crumpled fabric of his sheets, and grit his teeth when he felt the soft cotton of his pillow slip tease the underside of his cock. It was so warm and so enticing right now, and all he needed was a little push to pop off already.

He opened up his eye sockets, and he flushed a dark blue as he watched the hands on the clock shift ever closer to midnight. He’d been fucking his own pillow for the last hour and a half, and it wasn’t exactly something that he was proud of either. It wasn’t even something he did on a regular basis either.

Blue felt…

He groaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear and bent his head forward, and a shaking hand crawled under his shirt and clawed at his ribs. The gentle teasing of his lower ribs, and the harsher scratches at the higher ones made him double over with a groan.

“Fuck. Just… Just a little more.”

His hips moved faster, and precum dripped down his cock and smeared all over the pillow. He curled his toes, and a deep groan was pulled right from his soul when his cock throbbed and cum finally spurt all over his headboard. He kept moving his hips in small bursts, and seemed to thrive on the overstimulation he was getting. A writhing hell and a writhing heaven all rolled into one sexually frustrated skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup! I made up a lil something something. It's short and cute, I think. 
> 
> Know what isn't cute? My twitter! https://twitter.com/NilPastry


End file.
